The New Silver Silver Millennium
by anime4life4u
Summary: Welcome to The New Silver Silver Millennium, Where NeoQueen Serenity ruler on the moon, protecting her new baby Small Lady with Super Sailor Soldiers along side with Sailor Galaxia and her sailor soldiers, fighter for the next day..
1. Chapter 1

By: Anime4life4u The New Silver Silver Millennium Chap. 1

NOTES I do not own SM, I wish I did 

That day Serenity, the old queen of the moon, had a great party for the coming for the Princess Serenity, and her cort.  
As the princess was the crown queen of the earth, she was about the rule over from the moon, as her mother did before her. King Endymion said to his queen, "This shall be the new chaptor in the Moon kingdom's history"  
"You are right, sweetheart.." Neo-Queen Serenity said as she looked up at the moon, where soon her castle, Silver Moon Castle shall be set up, along with her sailor soldier's smaller castles, where be all around her castle, acting like a barrier. She held her baby daughter, Chibi-Usagi or Small Lady as they nicknamed the child with pink hair, queen said, "Soon my child, you too shall be the ruler over the moon, but that all shall be in good time"  
Princess Pluto came over and kneel before the queen in her sailor suit and her time-space staff in her other hand said, "Neo-Queen Serenity, are you not well today"  
"Not today, Sailor Pluto. I just gave birth to my daughter about two days ago." as the queen was in a simple white dress in a wheelchair.  
Sailor Venus said, "Queen, let me help you there, alright?" as the blond soldier of love said with a smile, help the queen onto her feet and then back into her king size bed, as Sailor Pluto held Small Lady in her arms, as she gave the new princess a small round, black ball, "This is Luna-p. She shall always be here for you"  
"Princess Pluto, that is a good gift. Thank you very much, my dear friend." Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile as the two of them fell asleep as Sailor Pluto watched over them then headed out to her small room, wich was a hallway down and to the left, coming to a great white door, with the Pluto's plant sign in the top in dark red colors. Her room was the on the left side on the ever end of the Outer Senshi Quarters, next to her was Princess Saturn, on the other side was Princess Uranus across the hallway from Princess Pluto's rooms then Princess Neptune next to Princess Uranus' rooms.  
The Princess of the planet, Pluto sat down beside her bed, which was all in dark red covers and black pollows, as the bedskirt was a bright silver color, next to the bed was a dark wooded nightstand with a lamp and under that was a think book. Pluto said, "I do hope the queen gets better, soon." as the princess sat down onto the small chair in front of a large mirrorr with a dark wood deck in front with many hair stuff and other small things that a princess might need. Takes a small nap before the night mission, to see the pase.

In the king and queen's rooms.  
The queen sat the child down for a nap as she started chaching up with the news on the TV that was in a small family room the linked with the master bedroom and Chibi-Usa's room. The wall where all white with yellow crescent moon clock hanging over the TV, as the couch was silver, the queen pulled into her lap a long silver and white blankit, as she turned off the Tv, hearing how the world would not need her help today, pulled a thick book into her hands then started to read, some times heading off to the child's room. King Endymion sat in the queen's sted holding all kinds of meeting with the people of the earth. Ther beside him was Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury at a deck writen down anything that queen might want to know.  
"How you holding out, king?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked over the seas of heads that need to talk to the royal family for many things.  
"I'm doing fine, Jupiter. Next!" the king called out there came an old woman with four small baby's in her hands, "King Endemion. There are the four proecters of the space rocks"  
The king looked harder at the small girls one with pink hair, blue, cherry red, and green hair, Sailor Mercury said, "Those are to become the Princess's protecters, wean she is still just a baby"  
King Endymion nodded as two maids came into the meeting room and toke the four girls away and toke them down the hallway to the queen give the okay on those four to protect Small Lady for the rest of her life, until she become queen in her own right. As the day wore on, Princess Saturn was talking to Neo-Queen Serenity about the Small Lady are her protecters.  
"Princess Saturn, can you help me up?" the queen asked as she wanted to stand and see the moon come over the Crystal Castle.  
"Yes, my queen." the short black hair princess said, as she layed her weapon down on the floor and stold beside the queen out looking into the night, as the sunset came to a cloes as the crescent moon came out, shining a bright silver and gray colors over the green land that was Crystal Tokyo. Soon the maid came into the room and said, "Neo-Queen Serenity"  
"Yes, Lee?" the queen said without turning around, still eyes fixed onto the crescent moon, that seam to be smileing back at the queen, know that her mother was watching over her at all times.  
"The four protecters are in there rooms, would you like to see them?" Lee asked as she was in a simple, black dress with a white aparon around her waist, with her bright, waist-long, ice-blue hair was pulled back into a bun, a set of simple slip-on black shoes.  
Neo-Queen Serenity nodded her head as Lee, Princess Saturn, and the queen slowly walked down the white and silver hallway to a simple white door with four different colors flowers on the front, the top was red, the right was pink, bottom was green, and the left side was blue. Lee opened the door as the queen looked into each crib, first was VesVes the leader of the group with her red hair loosely around her small head, as set of red eyes looked at the queen. "VesVes"  
"Mama!" the baby VesVes called out holding out her hands to the queen. Princess Saturn smiled and said, "I'm galde that they are all safe inside the castle, Neo-Queen Serenity"  
Lee nodded and said, "There really sweet baby's. but they are a big hand full, my queen. They call out Mama Moon. I was thinking they where calling out to you, Neo-Queen Serenity"  
"Funny how life is." the queen said as she looked at the rest of the babys which all called her mama. The queen could not help it but to smile, soon the queen asked Lee to move the baby's into Small Lady's room.  
"Why Neo-Queen Serenity?" Lee asked as she looked a little bit in shock, Saturn simple said, "They girls are going to grow up with the princess, Lee"  
"Ah, I see. I shall move them in the morrning"  
"Thank you for being there nanie, Lee." queen said as she walked in arm with Princess Saturn back to her room Lee nodded her head, and pulled out an cot from a hidden door, adding some sheets to the small cot, she changed into a simple white shirt and red bottom JP's, then fell fast asleep next to VesVes's crib. VesVes said, "Mama Moon, she's going to help us. I just know it.." as the red hair baby said as JunJun stold up and holding onto the rale of the white crib and looked at VesVes, "Mama moon, can she become are mother at all?" as there jumped onto the crib's handles was CereCere holding with both hands as she sat down and nodded her head as said, "I bet we'll be her next set of princesses in this kingdom. PallaPalla are you up at all?" The smallest one of the four sisters was fast asleep holding onto a small stuff crescent moon in both hands and calling out from time to time, "I love you mama Moon"  
VesVes smile, "PallaPalla just be having some great dreams, right about now. Anyway I'm heading off to bed too, I'm might need it for the great move"  
"VesVes, what move?" CereCere asked as she jumped back into the crib and pulled out her long, pink baby blackit and layed down and just looked at VesVes in the eyes.  
"The hole castle is moving to the moon. That is all, CereCere. Night.." as the red hair baby called out as the rest of the two fell fast asleep into there colored blankits, as Lee woke up from time to time to keep the babys safe and happy even in there dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

By: Anime4life4u The New Silver Millennium Chap. 1 

NOTES I do not own SM, I wish I did

The next day, Neo-Queen Serenity was up and looked at the wall in the west wing with a photo with her and Queen Serenity, as the new queen held Small Lady in her arms, the King was behind both women smiling brightly on that day. Next the that super large photo was a smaller one, which was had Neo-Queen Serenity in Eternal Sailor Moon form with all the other princesses in there sailor suits smiling as Chibi Moon and Saturn where in the center of the group. Lee walked up and said, "Neo-Queen Serenity"  
The queen jumped up then spined around fast, face to face with the maid.  
"Yes, Lee"  
"I'm sorry, but VesVes is screaming out Small Lady's name"  
"Then its time to move them into a large room along side my daughter, call on all worker and ask then to help you.  
"Yes, my queen." Lee bowed her head and placeing her left hand over her heart, "What about the size of the room"  
"We are moving to the Moon, Lee. There room shall be larger then the master bedroom"  
"Thank you very much, Neo-Queen Serenity." Lee said as she was walking to the VesVes's room trying to clam them down, until the moving begane.  
King Endymion stold beside the queen and said, "Usako, are you really up to this"  
"Yes, Mamo-chan. This needs to be done, today. There shall be a few people to work on the Earth, to keep in safe from danger. We are needed on the Moon, to restart the Moon Kingdom's beginning of The Crystal Millenian"  
"Why today, Usako"  
"Mamo-chan, the moon is at its full stage. This is the only time we can to this, or wait another month"  
"If it must be done. Let it start Now!" as the king looked into his wife's eyes and kissed her, as there crystals grew together and soon the Crystal Castle was formed into the New Moon Kingdom's castle. All the people on the earth where welcomed to the Moon Kingdom's opening party. Any different people came around, all the princesses where now in there sailor soldier uniforms with there own weapoms, but Sailor Saturn stold next to the Queen's daughter the hole time portecting her friend and the four sisters. Neo-Queen Serenity was still abit under the weather, but held her ground furmely to the soldiers who told her to rest until the party was about to start. King Endymion was working on the new moon orders of protecting the moon and the earth from any harm, and also trying to get this wife rest for only an hour in there daughter's room.  
"Usako, you need to rest"  
"Mamour I'm fine. Stop getting down my back, alright?" queen said coolie as the king toke hold of his wife's arms and said, "You still need to recover, I'll send for you when the party is about to start, just go see are daughter and rest abit. Sailor Saturn is there, keeping eyes on the babes'. I'll send you Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to be you're guards for just tonight"  
"NO!" the queen yelled out as Sailor Pluto walked up and said, "I can you Luna-P as an photo projecter so you can see whats going on, okay, Neo-Queen Serenity"  
"Thats fine, bu-" there came a crash from the font windows as some earth people ran for cover as Sailor Mercury called out, "Pluto! Protect the Queen and the king"  
"Right!" as Pluto pushed the two into a hidden hallway which was linked to Small Lady's room as three head to the childrens room to keep them side, as Sailor Saturn places a barrier over the baby's bedroom, as Sailor Pluto headed back for the battle as Sailor Saturn's barrier would hold until the fighting have ended.

Sailor Mars called out, "Who's There"  
"I'm death..." a voice said from the dust that came, as the glass hit the floor. Mercury had her viser out and mini computer to track the thing that just crashed into the tall, silver colord windows which held seans from the battle over Sailor Chaos and the birth of Princess Small Lady Serenity.  
"Stop right THERE!" as Sailor Uranus send out a blast of wind to clear up the dust cloud, there standing in the center was a shadow with a set of red eyes in the center top, where the head must been at one time, as the shadow said, "I'll kill new silver queen!" as it came right at the hidden hallway behind the king and queen's table.  
"Oh no you dont!" Sailor Neptune said, as a large teal ball of sea water sailed in font of the shadow, stoping in its tracks. Sailor Mars had her fire arrow out pointed right at the shadow's head, "Don't move, or You're Dead"  
"yay right!" the shadow said as it ziped pass the waves and still head to the queen's hidding spot. Sailor Jupiter called out, holding out her right fist, "Jupiter thunderbolts!" There came a bout dozen set of lightening heading around the shadow stopping it once more, as Sailor Mercury said, "Shadon Spray Frezing"  
The shadow's wavey body froze on contrack with the ice, as Sailor Venus walked up and stoped about a foot away from the shadow, "Talk evil thing. Where did you come from"  
"why should I talk to you, Sailor Venus." the shadow hissed, as its eyes glowed a bright red color as there came a voice from the shadow's body, as it slowly form into a tall, black haird woman with red eyes.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked as she was trying to get any data on this shadowly woman, but nothing came up but the words 'the evil one.  
"I've been called many names The Evil one, the Dark Misstress of Hell, and any other names that might show up on you're computer, Sailor Mercury. I'm called Sailor Butress, sailor of death"  
Sailor Mars held out her hands and there was a 5 point star flames around the woman as she just said, "You're never be powerful eneft to protect you're sweet queen." Sailor Butress said as sailor suit was nothing but all black and look just like Sailor Galaxia's sailor suit as her hair was done in the same way, but her hole outfit was in black.  
Sailor Mars lost her temper and lit the star barrier on fire and started to say, "You shall never hurt the queen. At any time"  
There came a blast of black-purple colord winds that picked up the evil soldier and she was gone, right back out the window that she came crashing into.


End file.
